Most television viewers now receive video signals through a content aggregator such as a cable or satellite television provider, or internet-based programming provider. Digital video broadcasting (DVB) systems, such as satellite systems, are generally known. A DVB system that delivers video service to a home will usually include a video services receiver, system, or device, such as a set-top box (STB), smart-TV, or streaming media receiver compatible with a television connection (such as a USB “stick”). These types of programming receivers may receive network television broadcasts, cable and/or satellite television broadcasts, on-demand programming, internet-based programming accessible via specialized software applications, or the like. In a typical instance, encoded audio/video signals are sent via cable, wireless data link, or other internet-based communication technique, where the signals are decoded by the appropriate video services receiver. The decoded signals can then be viewed on a television or other appropriate display as desired by the viewer.
Audio/video content retransmission techniques enable a subscriber of a video service to view programming content on a device that is remotely located, relative to the incoming source of video. A content retransmission device receives a source video stream, encodes the stream for transport over a network (such as the internet), and sends the encoded video data to the user's remote device. Retransmitted audio/video content can be presented on a variety of user devices, such as a laptop computer, a mobile phone, a tablet computer, or the like.
However, the process of content retransmission experiences a period of latency as user requests must be transmitted multiple times to reach the video services receiver where such requests are executed. Additionally, video buffering techniques used by a content retransmitter introduce additional latency in receiving requested audio/video data.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a more timely response for the user once a command has been executed. In addition, it is desirable to provide a user some type of feedback to indicate that an audio/video content viewing system is ready to receive another user command. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.